


Visitor from Darkness

by BeastOfTheSea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-23
Updated: 2013-09-23
Packaged: 2017-12-27 11:20:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/978224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeastOfTheSea/pseuds/BeastOfTheSea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“Yes, I dare.” A crooked smile played about the young man’s lips. “What do I have to lose?”</i>
</p><p>(May not quite be what the requester wanted - sorry.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Visitor from Darkness

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:**
> 
> Harry is sixteen years old. He's never been to Hogwarts, instead he has only went to muggle schools. One day while he is doing yard work for his uncle, he notices red eyes peeking out from the bushes. When he goes to investigate nobody's there. Later that night, Harry hears a noise outside so he looks out his window and sees a man with red eyes sitting in a tree, just staring into his bedroom. Frightened but curious, Harry opens the window and talks with the man, who he later finds out is named Voldemort and a demon from the shadow world. 
> 
> AU, demons

The man outside the window scrabbled at the glass, his sharp nails making horrible screeching sounds against the panes. “ _Let me in, boy_ ,” he hissed, “ _let me in…_ ”

“Why should I?” the young man said calmly, his face shadowed by the lights of the kitchen behind him.

“ _You dare_ …”

“Yes, I dare.” A crooked smile played about the young man’s lips. “What do I have to lose?”

The man stopped scrabbling and tilted his head, his red eyes gleaming. “ _What do you mean?_ ”

The young man tossed a look over his shoulder, giving a shrug. “My relatives despise me. All my life, I’ve lived in a spider-infested cupboard that was barely large enough when I was a child, and now forces me to sleep curled up on my side. I’ve never had anything of my own – except maybe my glasses, and my relatives got me the cheapest supermarket-stand pair they could find. It was just so I had good enough eyesight to do detailed work – if they could have, they would have left me blind as a bat and laughed at my incapacity. Their son makes a point of ruining all my schoolwork and books every chance he gets, so I have no hope of a better life through education. They plan to keep me as their house-slave for the rest of my life. I’ve tried to run away before, but my uncle has connections in the local police force, so I always get brought back. The local social services look the other way for a large enough bribe.” He shook his head. “I have nothing to live for, really. Makes me bold.” He turned back to the man, smiling. “It’s the bravery of a man with nothing to lose.”

The man paused for a long time. “ _Boy_ ,” he hissed, just loudly enough to be heard through the window, “ _I am a… spirit from the shadow world. Let me in, and your relatives will never see the light of day again. All I ask is that you grant me leave to enter._ ”

The young man looked at him for a long time. “Why, yes, I could believe that you’re something supernatural,” he said thoughtfully when he had finished. “Your features aren’t natural, and they don’t look like something that could have resulted from an accident. That isn’t make-up, either – I know a bit about that myself.” He went over to the kitchen sink for a moment and turned the faucet on; when he returned, he raised a wet hand and rubbed at his cheek, revealing a massive bruise within seconds. “My relatives don’t like me to be an eyesore, you see,” he said with a wry smile.

“And if they _were_ make-up, I don’t see why you would go to all the effort just to break into this house. These windows are rather flimsy, after all – my cousin’s broken them several times with his idiocy and blamed it on me. You could smash them with ease if you just wanted to get in.” He tapped his fingers on the counter. “Besides – a _spirit from the shadow world?_ Really? No one in their right mind would believe you. Which inclines me to believe that you, who look like a reasonably intelligent soul, wouldn’t pick such an absurd alibi unless it were true.”

“ _Boy_ –”

“The catch is that you plan to have _me_ never see the light of day again, either.” The young man gave a short laugh. “Don’t look surprised. I’m not a mental defective, no matter what my teachers think.” He lifted his hand to the window lock. “I don’t mind, however. As I said, I have nothing to live for. My death, no matter how horrible, will come as a merciful blessing.

“I have only one request – that you kill them first. And in front of me. I want to see them die.”


End file.
